


Whatever It Takes

by guessimdemoms



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Brothers, Canon Gay Character, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, Just Roll With It, Kinda, M/M, Overprotective, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guessimdemoms/pseuds/guessimdemoms
Summary: Continuation from Christmas HopeGeoff and James bond at the Christmas party and the first feelings of love have begun....but not everyone's happy with the developing relationship.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 4





	Whatever It Takes

Bryan took a sip from his cup as he leaned on the doorway separating his kitchen from the living room, surveying the scene in front of him. As someone from the kitchen gathered up their plate and began to leave, Bryan stuck out an arm to stop them, eyes never leaving the living room.  
“Who’s Geoff talking to?” Bryan asked.   
“I think his name is James, he lives up the street.” Will announced picking up a pizza pocket from his plate and taking a bite.   
“James…I know that name….” Bryan mumbled eyes averting from the living room briefly trying to recall the name.  
“Y’know, he’s the guy who you bought that crate of movies from and they ended up being exploitation movies.” Will explained mouth full of pizza pocket.  
“THAT CREEP?” Bryan yelled although Will immediately shushed him. “That creep? Geoff’s attracted HIS attention?”   
“Bryan be nice he’s not a creep!” Will pointed out. “From what I hear, he’s been pretty depressed all season. John lives across the street from him and just last week he yelled at carolers who came to his door.”   
“But he’s creepy!” Bryan whispered turning back to look back out into the living room. Geoff and James were sat on the couch, empty plates forgotten between them as they eagerly discussed their common interest; movies. At the moment Geoff was in a passionate review of a recently seen movie and James was just sitting back listening to the young man in wonder as he ranted on and on.   
“I swear to God he killed that last boyfriend he had.” Bryan explained turning back to Will.   
“Oh that’s just a rumor and only the crazy ladies down at the supermarket believe it.” Will pointed out rolling his eyes and taking another bite of his pizza pocket.   
“You have to admit Will, whenever you’ve taken walks there’s always yelling and weird lights coming from that house. Sarah thinks it has bad energy.” Bryan pointed out.  
“Bryan. Your wife thinks everywhere has bad energy.” Will pointed out making Bryan roll his eyes again. “Look can’t you see how happy Geoff is? I haven’t seen him this happy since Anime Boston when he got to meet Stan Lee, let him have this.”   
“I don’t like this Will.” Bryan muttered turning away from his friend back to the two on the couch. Geoff finished his rant and looked down shyly, possibly realizing he had gone over the top and was embarrassed for his new friend to hear all of that. James quickly patted his knee making Geoff look up and lock gazes, only for a second, before both turning away blushing and James quickly changing the subject.  
“He wants bad intentions with him. I can just sense it in my gut.” Bryan whispered.   
“Whatever Bryan.” Will muttered. “But this whole ‘big brother’ shtick is getting old, he’s twenty-five for fucks sake, let him live his life.” With that, Will turned back into the kitchen to get more food leaving Bryan at the doorframe glaring out at the pair. At one point another neighbor jumped up in-between the two with his phone ready to take a selfie. For the most part Geoff and James seemed grateful for the interruption, but as the neighbor went to snap the picture, James touched Geoff’s shoulder making Geoff turn bright red, and himself blush.   
“I don’t like this; I don’t like this at all.” Bryan thought finally turning away from the scene deciding to be social in the kitchen. If this didn’t stop after Geoff went back to Boston, he’d have to find a way to get James out of his life. He was just too sketchy for a pure soul like Geoff and Bryan wouldn’t let James ruin his life.   
Whatever it took.


End file.
